


Baby Blue Lips

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really needed this. <br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue Lips

"Cas," 

The voice rolled in like fog, swimming softly through the silence of the dark room. Even with the thick curtains drawn and piles of blankets, a chill hung in the air around them. Dean's breath came out as a puff of frost. A pair of arms snaked around Castiel's sleeping body, an insistent mouth nibbling at his earlobe. He whispered his name again, gnawing warmly at his throat. 

"Stop it." Cas mumbled through his sleep, fluttering a weak hand in Dean's direction. Dean chuckled, planting kisses down his neck, which made Cas press his back into Dean's chest by instinct. 

"Should I?" He trailed a warm hand down the curve of the former angel's spine. 

Cas shivered, muttering angrily, "Knock it off." 

Dean smiled into his shoulder, "Grumpy." 

Cas fought against Dean's arms, but was too tired to give it a real effort, sighing, "Well you never let me sleep!" He slapped at Dean's arms that were wrapped around him. Dean continued to chew on Cas' skin, muttering, 

"All you do is sleep." 

"Making up for lost time." Cas yawned. 

"So am I." He reached at Cas' chin, pulling his face towards him, making his neck turn back to face him. He pressed a gentle, but yearning kiss to his big lips, begging for him to react. Cas lazily kissed back, his tongue making slight contact with Dean's and his jaw moving slow and steady. Dean pulled him closer, making him turn so that their chests were pressed together. Cas gave in, putting his hands up in a surrender around Dean's neck. His fingers dug at the roots of his short hair. 

Cas pulled from the kiss, smirking and yawning again, "Don't you ever sleep?" 

"Nope." He propped himself on his elbow, drinking in Cas' perfect, sleepy face. Cas started to wake up a little more, shivering from the chill in the room. 

"When are you gonna fix that heater?" 

"Hmm, I dunno, I'm kinda liking this sharing body heat thing." 

Cas couldn't help but smile at the smart ass response that Dean whipped out so quickly. His body trembled with a shiver once more. Dean opened up his arms as an invitation, he couldn't resist it. He scooted into the warmth of Dean's arms, sighing contently into his collarbone and breathing in his deep, woodsy scent. Dean played with his hair, tangling brown waves with each other then pulling them straight. 

He pulled Cas up by his chin once more, leaning into his cold lips, trying to revive them. Cas had a circulation problem or something, because since he had become human, he was always cold. He leaned into Dean's kiss, moving his lips with it and pressing himself closer. The fabric of their clothes rubbed and made their skin beneath begin to boil. 

Dean snaked a hand up under Cas' thermal, making him shiver from the contact against his stomach, but lean into the warm touch. Cas pulled Dean on top of himself, making him straddle his middle, holding his neck as they deepened the kiss. Dean moaned against his lips, pressing his weight down on Cas poignantly. 

He gasped from the kiss, breaking and sucking on Cas' neck, making him whimper and reach at Dean's hips. His mind got hazy, his voice breaking and moaning, "Deeean," he gripped the hunter's hip bones, finger nails no doubt making crescent shaped markings and bruises. He felt Dean's flannel pajama pants get tighter and he pressed himself up against him. 

Dean breathed harder, returning the gesture, grinding himself down against Cas and sucking a dark hickey into his neck. Cas bit down rough on his lip, feeling himself harden and ache to press against Dean's big hardening cock. He felt the outline of it in his pants and ground himself against it, panting for the friction. 

"D-Dean, n-need it." He felt light headed from his lust, "Need you." 

Dean shivered from the spark of want that electrocuted his body from Cas' words. He yanked at the thermal hiding Cas' beautiful, muscled torso. He threw the shirt to the ground, lips landing hard on the brunette's lean body, kissing from his collarbone to the irresistible "V" shape that lead to his groin. 

He praised him, lips against his skin, barely audible, "Damn, Cas." From Dean's lips, this was a high compliment. Cas writhed under his touch, skin fighting between the two extremes of the cold winter air and Dean's hot lips. He grabbed Dean's jaw, yanking him up for a rough kiss, thrusting up against him with eager, sloppy movements. 

"Dean," Each other's names were all the pet names they would ever need. Cas ran an adoring hand down his face, gazing in breathless awe. He was perfect, he'd always been perfect. Even hanging from chains covered in blood. Cas never forgot the first image of his human and he never wanted to see the last. He pulled the evil shirt away that hid his hunter's beautiful body from him. He began to tug at the flannel pajamas. 

Dean stopped him with a hard grip, smiling darkly, "Can't this wait till morning?" He mocked Cas' words back to him, his teeth glinting in the moonlight the snuck in through the crack in the curtains. Cas opened his mouth to fire a comeback, but Dean clapped his hand over it, trapping whatever words he was about to say. 

He then pulled Cas' pants down slowly, watching as the waistband traveled past his jutting hips, down lower and lower, finally releasing his rock hard dick against the chilling air. Cas' eyes shot at Dean's face, clouded with lust and a deep dark blue. Dean kept his gaze the whole time as he lowered his face, making sure to hold Cas' eye as his mouth closed around his rigid hardness. Cas fluttered, fingers gripping at the edges of the mattress at his sides, body relaxing but tightening at the same time. 

Dean moved his tongue around him, then up and down the length, suckling at his head and eliciting a whimpering moan against his hand. He took a deep breath as he swallowed Cas as wholly as he could, trying to take all of it, but having to back off a little so he wouldn't gag. Cas writhed, pulling Dean's hand off his mouth and releasing a long cry, "Ohhhh guhhh Deeean!" 

Dean bobbed his head faster in reply to Cas' moan, putting his hands on his hips to keep him from bucking up into his face. Cas struggled against the grip and whined out streams of profanities and broken Enochian, his mind reverting back to his native language when he ran out of words to express himself in English. Dean hardened from the sound of the foreign tongues in Cas' deep, throaty voice. Cas could read phone books and Dean would listen from cover to cover. 

Cas panted and warned he was about to cum but Dean kept on pushing. He kept going until the last possible minute, Cas arched his back and he pulled off, pressing his dick against his stomach and watching him finish. Dean hovered over him, licking his lips and smiling down at the panting, shuddering man beneath him. 

"D-Dean, s-still want you." 

With that, he couldn't wait any more and pulled his own pajamas down, shivering as his sensitive skin met the cold air. Cas immediately wrapped his fingers around it, pulling Dean closer with a chuckle. 

"Woah, easy!" 

"Shhh." Cas sat up slowly, a little weak still from his orgasm, but steady enough. He pulled Dean into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue around him. Dean groaned out a content sigh, taking Cas' messy hair in his hands and scooting closer. Cas swallowed him down, eyes watering and hand pumping at the base. 

"Cas!" Dean gripped his hair roughly, pulling himself away. He grabbed Cas' hips and pushed himself between his legs, his hand moving down between them and teasing at Cas. The brunette closed his eyes and tried to relax into it, his lips popping into a large "O" as Dean began to finger him. He gripped his broad shoulders, sucking on his collarbone, leaving a bruised mark. 

Dean gradually worked Cas looser, then quickly shifted before he could notice, pressing the blunt head of his cock against him. Cas grit his teeth and threw his head back as Dean broke through the tight ring of muscle, making the fallen angel cry out a pleasured scream. 

Dean's thickly lashed eyes fell down onto Cas' twisted face, asking breathless and caring, "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He stroked gentle fingers across his chest. 

Cas shook his head furiously, clenching his jaw tight, making it stand out even more than usual, the sexy line jutting out against dark stubble. He managed to open his eyes and attempted to reassure Dean, panting, "N-no, I'm f-fine." His weak legs lay out around Dean's hips as he pushed further in slowly. The burn from it made Cas bite down on his knuckle to hold in a cry. 

Dean stroked his stubbly cheek and pulled him up into his arms, hugging him close and sinking the rest of the way in. They both let out throaty moans at that feeling. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, burying his face into the safe nook in his collarbone, struggling for air. Dean clawed into his back, teeth grinding and hips thrusting up and out into the smaller man. Cas raised his head, resting his chin atop Dean's muscular trapezius, lips parted and tasting his own sweat dripping from his hairline. The room was definitely not cold anymore. 

He panted to speak, "D-Dean was this your attempt at w-arming me up?" He grinned at the thought, then gasped at the hard thrust against his prostate. 

Dean smiled, without missing a beat in his rhythmic thrusts, "Maybe." 

Cas giggled and Dean joined in, the two of them laughing like dorks in love, while having rough sex. They had that capability, to be fucking and gasping for air, while laughing at each other. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they changed positions over and over again, just experimenting. They laughed at a couple of the positions that turned out awkward, then flipped each other around, rolling in the sheets, maintaining contact and sneaking in a few long kisses. 

They kept going until they simply couldn't anymore, until their bodies gave out and they collapsed against each other. Panting, sweating, squirming with loving touches. Neither of them said it, but they knew, and it was just fine to go unsaid. Sleep soon began to tug at their exhausted bodies. 

Cas pulled Dean into his arms, grinning, "I don't care if you fix the heater." 

"Oh you don't?" Dean raised his head lazily against Cas' chest. 

"Not so much." He chuckled, running long fingers through Dean's dirty blonde, almost brown hair that was stuck out in all directions. He bet his own hair was worse. His eyes fell on the picture of Dean's sleepy face, rosy cheeked, plump kiss-swollen lips, heavy lidded green eyes, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, unable to resist. 

Cas yawned, "Remember we said we'd tell Sam tomorrow." 

Dean immediately groaned in protest, "When did I agree to that?" 

"Last night. After a few drinks." His mouth twitched at the corners, fighting a grin. 

"That's not consent." 

"Neither is somnophilia, Dean." 

"Oh shut up!" He turned, pinning Cas to the mattress, "You definitely wanted it." 

"Doesn't change the facts." He nipped at Dean's lip. 

Dean nipped back. "Whatever, Cas." He lied back down, not releasing his grip around him. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to." 

"Okay." Dean let out a relieved sigh. 

"I'm sure he already knows anyway."

"Why do you say that?" 

Cas gave him a look of disbelief. 

"You're right."


End file.
